


You are my Earth, You are my Sun

by dandelion_boy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Student Council, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_boy/pseuds/dandelion_boy
Summary: Mark moves to Seoul with no friends, but on his first day he meets a cotton candy boy. That was the beginning of something magical.aka he makes a friend on his first day and he nestles into the friendship group which is also the student councilhella slowburn mark hyuck
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You are my Earth, You are my Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First NCT fic and ill actually be consistent with this one unlike my svt one which I haven't updated in a year oops !!  
> pls leave kudos <3  
> This isn't proof read sorry im too lazy, if u see a mistake feel free to point it out n ill correct it lmao

“Class listen up, we have a new student with us today all the way from Canada! Mark, please introduce yourself”  
Mark… mark, mark, mark  
Dongyuck never listened to his teacher, he was too busy writing new songs or reading books that might’ve been banned from his high school. But what could he say? He appreciates literature and didn’t find the propaganda filled ‘school-approved’ books to be interesting. Upon hearing that name, mark, his ear perked up to listen, but still not caring enough to pry his eyes away from his reading.

“Uh h-hi. My name is Lee Minhyung, but in Canada I was called Mark Lee. I don’t mind which you call me. Please take care of me!”  
Interesting… Minhyung. Mocha eyes pried away from behind a book to meet Mark’s. ‘whoa.’ Donghyuck thought to himself.  
Those eyes once occupied with words were now taking in the kid at the front of the class. Mark’s aura was difficult for hyuck to process, he was usually able to read individuals very well but there was something almost blocking him out, as if there was a high wall built from the strongest bricks and cement.  
With all eyes on him, mark was more than flushed, a tomato if you will. Brave face on, he shot smiles and glances to his new classmates while simultaneously attempting to cover his strawberry face. Lips upturned into a slight smile, Donghyuck could’ve sworn he was wearing a lip tint, no one’s lips are naturally that red orange. Glancing from his slim build to his face he could tell mark was going to be roughed up a lot, but he couldn’t bring himself to care that much. He avoided beatings so far, he wasn’t about to let a new kid bring him into the bullying system.  
“Right Minhyung, thank you for your introduction, we look forward to having you in our class. Unfortunately, there’s a seating plan and you’ll be sat next to Zhong Chenle. Please go take a seat, the bell shall ring in the next 10 minutes.”  
For some unknown reason, Donghyuck felt a little sad that the new kid wasn’t seated next to him, not like he cares anyway though. Donghuck just thought he was prettier than his desk mate, he might’ve made class a little more interesting. However, his teacher seemed to work against him and sat mark on the opposite side of the classroom. At least he could still hear his voice. Donghyuck chuckled to himself as he was intently listening to mark’s broken Korean attempting to conversate with another classmate with just as equally broken Korean.  
“Zhong Chenle right? My na-ame is Mark”  
Mark cursed himself for stuttering as he awaited his desk mate’s response. Chenle’s name seemed familiar to him but he couldn’t place where he had heard it before. It was quite a shock that at an age of 12 Chenle had slight makeup on and faded blue hair. It was against the school’s rules to dye your hair or wear makeup. Mark however was wearing a tiny amount of lip tint as to not look dead, his anxiety left him with pale lips so of course he wanted to fix that.  
“Yeah hi”  
Chenle wasn’t much of a talker. He only felt comfortable speaking in Mandarin with his ge’s and with mark’s broken Korean he didn’t see much point in attempting a conversation, especially since class was just about to start.  
The first two periods flew by. Mark’s notes started off in Korean but eventually descended into a mess of English. This shit was hard for him, he had come from a public school he could half ass and still pass. He knew Korean schools were tough and expected it to be tougher with his limited Korean vocabulary but he somehow managed to make barely coherent notes. After 2nd period came a short break, with his desk mate clearly not up for conversation he left with the bell to find a vending machine. Mark still didn’t fully understand the Korean currency, so he didn’t know what was considered expensive but 7,000 won for a drink sounded right. Wrestling with his wallet he finally got out his money and put it in the machine. Unknowingly, his fumbling created quite a line behind him full of annoyed sighs. Anxiety started creeping up his throat and, in a panic, he pressed a random button hoping whatever he had just bought was nice. Retrieving the bottle, he quickly realized he had bought green tea… great. He hated green tea, almost as much as he hated seafood. In all his day wasn’t going well.

Ringing filled the halls signalling the students to get back to their classrooms. Scurries mixed with the rings as mark realizes he forgot where his classroom was. Yeah, this day really wasn’t going well for him. Retracing his steps got him nowhere and thoughts of going home crossed his mind but his satchel and jacket were still on his chair. Damn. Could he find reception? Could he fuck. At this point he accepts that he’ll be lost forever, and he’ll die in this stairwell he’s taken refuge in. as he sits down on a step and places his head in his hands he hears an angel coming to rescue him.  
“Yo dude, you okay? Class has started- wait I don’t recognize you! You’re new right? Bet you can’t find your classroom, right? Well, your knight in shining armour has come to rescue you!”  
This guy seems way too happy. Mark glances up and sees a smile that’d have you swooning and cotton candy hair. Again, he wonders how these people are evading the school rules???  
“Um hi, yes I’m Mark Lee and I'm lost. I need to get to classroom 2c” mark managed to speak out with no faults in his pronunciation.  
“Na Jaemin, and buddy you’re on the other side of the school how did you end up here? Anyway, I’ll take you back and because I’m student council I’ll explain your absence to your teacher, so you won’t get into trouble!” Cotton candy has a nice name… Na Jaemin. The fact he’s on the student council probably gives him pink hair privileges but that still doesn’t explain Chenle’s hair.  
“Thank you Jaemin, how old are y-you by the way?” Mark was curious, this boy before him was incredibly beautiful but seemed considerably younger than him.  
“Oh I’m 10!, if you’re in classroom 2c you must be my hyung! I’m sorry I’ve been speaking informally please forgive me, its just you seem younger than you look, you must be 11/12 right?”  
“I’m a-a what? I’m sorry I’m n-new to Korea, I’m still not us-sed to the culture but yeah I’m 12” Mark sheepishly replied. He made a mental note to research honorifics when he got home.  
The two boys started walking towards their destination, Mark praying they’d get there faster so he didn’t have embarrass himself with his stutter and mispronunciations.  
“Oh yeah I thought so, you have an accent, so where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Oh, I d-ont mind, I’m from Canada”  
“NO WAY! Johnny hyung came from the states last year, and Jaehyun hyung moved from the states a few years ago! John hyung is four years above you, and Jaehyun hyung is two years above you, they’re both in the student council too. Have you thought about what club you want to join, we’d be more than happy to have a new council member 20 members doesn’t sound right, I like odd numbers better.”  
Jaemin’s rambling made time go faster and they soon approached Mark’s classroom. As promised, Jaemin got mark out of trouble and a wave of embarrassment flew over him as he trudged to his seat hearing his new acquaintance bid him farewell.


End file.
